Where We Started Off
by Orcux
Summary: Unpopular but oh-ever-so-adorable 5-year-old Tsuna meets Reborn when he transfers into his school. R27 , AU


Hello again, everyone. This time, it's R27! Oh, to prevent confusion beforehand, Tsuna's 5 years old here. Aaaand, so is Reborn. Oh, yes. He grows. He definitely grows in my story. This will be another multi-chaptered 'un, so look forward to the next chapter. (: Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter O N E**

Meeting

For Tsuna, school was something out of a horror film. One of those old recurring horror films. His eyes were honey-golden orbs, his cheeks were chubby, and when he smiled, there were those adorable dimples. Added on to his petit stature, he was shy, and spoke with a quiet, gentle voice. The guys didn't know what to make of it; the girls simply treated him as "another one of those filthy boys". Anyone else who had considered being his friend usually backed off within the first ten seconds, after realizing belatedly that they would be "going against" the majority of the class if they did so. In other words, Tsuna spent his days alone. He got used to it quickly, but sometimes, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he looked at everyone having fun together. He was certain he was going to spend the entire year alone. He perked up that day however, when the teacher announced that there was a transfer student. _Great! Maybe I'll have a friend for once. _Tsuna thought to himself, before slumping dejectedly back onto the desk. _Oh wait, he'll find out about the others in seconds and ignore me just like everyone else._

His pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by a bang as the door was smashed open with vigorous force to reveal a boy with coal black hair. There was a vaguely dissatisfied look on his face as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, only to have it stand right up again unyieldingly. Tsuna stifled a giggle, reminded of the times he tried but failed continuously to comb his own hair. He quickly composed himself when the black orbs flashed in his direction, however. The teacher clapped her hands twice, bringing everyone out of their horrified stupor.

"If you will introduce yourself..." She muttered to the boy, who nodded in understanding.

"Reborn." He said, gesturing to himself importantly. Expectant eyes fixated on him as he finished this incredibly short speech, crossing his arms in impatience. After a few seconds, the teacher seemed to realise that this was all he was going to say, because she quickly turned to Reborn and pointed him to an empty seat at the back of the class. Unexpectedly, Reborn shook his head and pointed to the empty seat next to Tsuna, officially grabbing everyone's attention, as he made his way down the rows of seats towards his desk.

"Hello." Reborn smiled. Tsuna could hardly believe it. Someone was talking to him! He beamed back at Reborn, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"Hello! I'm Tsuna, but you can call me Tsu-chan!" he offered helpfully, bouncing on his seat excitedly. Reborn arched an eyebrow.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Tsuna." He said, after a pause. His gaze flitted around the classroom, and several guilty faces whipped back to look at the teacher, who was deep in conversation with one of the students. "Why are they staring at us?" he questioned, looking around again irritably. _Ah, here it goes again_, Tsuna thought sadly.

"Ah… well you see, I'm not very well liked here. Everyone hates the way I look…" Tsuna sighed, hanging his head. "It's best for you if you just ignore me like everyone else does. That way, you won't get into any trouble." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the inevitable response, and the loss of his new friend. He opened his eyes again in confusion when Reborn chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend." He ruffled Tsuna's hair, ignoring the other's indignant squeals. He paused. "I seriously don't understand why you're not popular. You're so cute." He added seriously, laughing again as Tsuna turned a brilliant shade of red.

* * *

Tsuna gazed at Reborn adoringly, smiling to himself. To be sitting here eating with someone he could call a friend… It was like a dream come true. Reborn looked up from his meal, looking slightly annoyed.

"Are you going to eat, or stare at me all day?" he demanded, jabbing at Tsuna's bento. "Give me your food if you're not eating!" Without further ado, there was a flash of movement and he was gripping Tsuna's omelette firmly between his chopsticks.

"Ahh! How could you, Reborn!" Tsuna looked like he was about to cry. "I was going to save it for the last!" Reborn stiffened as tear-filled orbs met his own, before relenting with a sigh. As Tsuna happily wrestled his omelette back into the bento box, he was startled to see that Reborn had a distant, troubled look in his eyes.

"Reborn?" He asked, tugging at his sleeve worriedly. Reborn didn't respond; he seemed to be incredibly troubled about something. Tsuna just couldn't comprehend what.

* * *

School was a quick affair, and before Tsuna knew it, it was over. He glanced at Reborn sadly. It was Friday, so he wouldn't be seeing Reborn until the next week. It actually felt kind of lonely.

"Hey Tsuna, do you mind if I go over to your house tomorrow?" Reborn asked casually, as Tsuna waited for his parents to come. Tsuna stared at Reborn's expectant face, appalled.

"… You don't want me to?" Reborn sighed, averting his eyes. "I mean it's okay if that's the case, I mean we did just meet today so..." He paused as Tsuna danced around Reborn joyfully.

"Er, Tsuna? What exactly are you doing?" Reborn asked apprehensively. "It looks oddly like some sort of a tribal d-"

"It's a happy dance!"

"What? O-Oh. I knew that."

They stood together in companionable silence for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a loud squeal, followed by a manly shout.

"Tsu-chaaaaaaan~"

"Tsuna, my boy!"

So these are Tsuna's parents… Reborn thought, smiling wryly to himself as he watched the two adults run over to their child and fuss over him. Tsuna smiled contentedly before he remembered.

"Mama, Papa! This is my new friend, Reborn!" He beamed radiantly as he pointed a chubby finger at Reborn, who bowed formally.

"Hello, parents of Tsuna. It's nice to meet you." He said politely. Iemitsu's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he grabbed Reborn's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Welcome aboard young one! Yes- I can see it in your eyes! You may pass!" Iemitsu yelled, slapping Reborn on the back. Reborn barely flinched, though Tsuna winced and shot Reborn a sympathetic and embarrassed glance.

"Mama, is it okay if Reborn comes over tomorrow?" Tsuna asked pleadingly, tugging on Nana's arm for emphasis. Nana smiled at her son.

"Why, this is a first!" She gazed proudly at her son before turning towards her husband, who was sporting manly tears and yelling about how his son had finally grown up.

Tsuna smiled at Reborn uncomfortably, hoping that his new friend wouldn't be scared off by his parents' eccentric behaviour.

"...Anyway, my house is the one beside Namimori Park. You know, the one with all the trees." Tsuna tried to describe the park, while failing miserably.

"Oh. Right. Okay, I got it. Beside. Park. Trees." Reborn's eyes glinted in amusement. "I think I know exactly where your house is now.

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna."

"W-Well then, see you, Reborn!" He shouted, as his parents led him off. "It's a promise!"

* * *

I feel a little worried, since my document manager auto-corrected something. For all I know, it could be Tsuna to Tuna. No, seriously. It did that before. I scanned over it quickly, but I can't find what it corrected...

Don't forget to review :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
